1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to safety test devices, particularly to a test device that uses light projection to test adherence of an electrical device to known safety standards.
2. Description of Related Art
In most jurisdictions there are rules in place regarding the safety of electronic devices (e.g., computers).
One body of safety rules is formulated by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) and is used here as an example. Regarding one IEC safety rule, in FIG. 6, only a sidewall 42 and a bottom wall 44 of a to-be-tested product 40 are shown. The sidewall 42 is connected with the bottom wall 44, and is substantially perpendicular to the bottom wall 44. An outer surface of the sidewall 42 is a plane. The sidewall 42 defines a rectangular opening 422. A diagonal of the opening 422 is L. The opening 422 communicates with an internal space of the product 40. According to safety rules, one test that should be performed is executed by first shining a collimated light beam through the opening 422. The light should project through the opening 422 so that an included angle between the outer surface of the sidewall 42 and the light beam is about 5 degrees. Then, the volume of space encompassed by the light beam should be inspected to ensure no hazardous voltage or hazardous energy level can be contacted in that area. The space is further limited by use of the measurement L. Where the distance L can be measured perpendicularly out from the inner surface of the sidewall 42 to the back of the beam delineates the bottom border of the space that should be kept free of electrical hazards. In other words the area below the delineation need not be free of hazardous voltage and energy levels.
In one test process, the product 40 is placed on a flat surface of a worktable, an operator manually holds a source to project at 5 degrees as described above, and then determines whether hazardous voltages or hazardous energy levels exist in the protected space. Doing this manually can lead to human error.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a test device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.